I Can't Love You Forbidden Love
by JadedKillerThief
Summary: A story about two young adults who go through life in hardships of love... Full Summary Inside. SxS and some SxM & SxE


**I Can't Love You: Forbidden Love**

_A story about two young adults who go through life in hardships of love. One who does not bother about love at all and is just there to keep a promise, and the other who is still heartbroken about her first love that left her. Fate takes a twist with just one connection to her first love, and therefore, the story of how they met, and how life in love can be sweet and cruel._

**JadedKillerThief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp. Sniffles. **Note**. This story was inspired by a Korean drama called **A Love to Kill **starring Bi Rain. He is freaking sexy Therefore, SOME parts of my story may contain it from A Love to Kill; the rest is all my ideas. _I strongly suggest_ if you're in interest to Asian dramas, to watch this sad kdrama in before reading my fanfic, cause' it may contain spoilers. Heh, so yes.. Another disclaimer.

**Chapter One; the One with A Promise and the One with A Broken Heart**

The streets of Hong Kong were quiet at night-- except the sound that broke the silence as rain started to fall from the sky to the ground. Yet a fairly tall, well-built body wasn't at all affected by the cold rain pouring down on him as he walked down the street, hands in pockets, towards where his home waited. Even his stoic amber eyes dully showed nothing but, well -- Nothing. He stopped just a few meters away from his home, standing in the rain, his head tilted up with his eyes closed. What was he thinking? No one can tell. His mysterious figure did attract eyes, especially his handsome features that stood out as he stood tall. The rain slowly halted. As he opened his eyes, a small tune whistled out from his mouth, and suddenly a voice yelled out to him.

"Li Xiao Lang! Li Xiao Lang! What are you doing standing out there all wet? You know how worried I am? You were gone for three days! Three freaking days!"

Syaoran Li snapped out of his trance as he heard his Chinese name being called. His eyes met ruby reds. He smirked as he started his way towards her, the girls' hands on her hips, a worried yet angry frown on her face. She was a tomboy, fierce and strong-looking from the outside, but looks are deceiving. Even the heart of a tomboy such as hers, can also be fragile and weak. As he neared her, her face soften down, her eyes started to tear as she surprisingly swung her arms around his neck into a tight embrace, then quickly started to pound on his chest.

"You bastard! I can't believe you! What the hell have you been doing for the past days you weren't home HUH! You know how Yuki, Yamazaki, and I really care about your whereabouts you dumbf-"

"Meiling. I'm home." His voice quietly replied to her cusses.

Meiling confusingly looked up at him as a small smile formed on his lips, his hand covered her hand, the one she pounded him with, and taking it back down. Syaoran then returned his own hands down his front pant pockets, as he walked past her, and into the house they shared -- of course, as she mentioned, him seeing Yuki and Yamazaki that waited in the kitchen for him. Syaoran stared blankly at them, and then slowly ascended up a flight of stairs that led him to his own room. Meiling also ran back into the house, looking worriedly up the stairs, as she looked at the two men that shrugged to her unknowingly. She sighed rolling her eyes as she also made her way towards Syaoran's room, grabbed a clean towel from the floor, and entered his room to see him , with dry clothes on, lying on the futon that lay on the floor. - _LOL that was fast ne? xD -Jaded -_

"Sit up Syaoran; you still need to tell me where the hell you've been. And don't you know how to clean after yourself? Your 25 years old for goodness 'sake!" Meiling scoffed.

Syaoran lazily sat up with his legs crossed, an annoyed expression on his face. He wasn't much in the mood for talking, especially when for the past three days he hadn't eaten anything but free peanuts he got in the clubs and bars. He sat there in silence as Meiling started to rub his soaking hair with the towel she grabbed. He glanced at her and forced himself another small smile.

"Hey. It was just a couple of days. Give me a break will you?"

He looked away from her as her ruby red eyes glared daggers. She continued to dry his chocolate brown hair silently. Meiling started to remember the first time she met Syaoran. It was the day she saved his life. It so happened that she saw him in action, beating up some men that were from some gang, with his fists. She was just a poor girl with a job collecting money in her street that people owed. Much to her surprise, one against the other men, Syaoran seemed unbeatable, but even that thought couldn't stop them from taking him down. He fell with just a blow of one of the gang men's metal pipe, and he unconsciously fell down near the fire that has been already started earlier before, around the area they've been fighting in. After the men beat him half to death, they ran back into their cars and drove away.

"What's wrong with you? Are you that angry? You're rubbing off all my hair with that towel..."

Meiling blinked, as she focused back into reality. She gave a hasty laugh, as she put down the towel, and then smiled at him. She wasn't angry--well, as long as he was back safe and sound, then she too, was alright. Syaoran shrugged her behavior off, as his eyes wandered to her neck. There stained huge burn marks. He frowned as his hand caressed her neck where the marks laid, she flinched. Syaoran remembered clearly that night when she saved his life from that uncontrollable fire. Meiling's eyes slightly looked down, as her hand also went up to her neck. Syaoran grabbed her hand down as he gave a small peck on her burn marks with his lips. Meiling surprised, blushed as she looked at him shyfully.

"What the hell was tha--"

"You are beautiful. Ok?" He smiled again as he cut her off. "I'm going down to eat."

And with that, Syaoran stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a blushing Meiling behind. She looked back at the opened door he left out of. They became close ever since that accident. That was only 5 years ago.

Syaoran walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Meiling saved his life. He is repaying her a promise he made with her at the hospital they stayed at. And that was to stay by her side always; helping her collect money from people that wouldn't give her the money. He plans to keep the promise. After all, she burned herself just to save him, and he thanked her for that, or else he wouldn't be alive today-- he _was_ beaten half to death.

"Yo Syaoran! Buddy. Where have you been? Meiling was twice as stubborn and bitchy with you gone for the last three days eh?" Yamazaki slurred as he drank down beer.

"Man. It was hell. She kept talking to herself, and she even said that she'll go commit suicide if you don't come home on the third day. Good thing we could take her on for one more day." Yuki stood up from his chair as he left the kitchen towards the living room.

Syaoran looked at them dully, then prepared himself milk with cereal.

"Oh yea, dude, your brother called from Japan."

This caught Syaoran's attention. He set the milk down on the table as he glared down at him. Yamazaki shivered at the uncomfortable glare as he continued on.

"Uhh ... He said we should all go to Japan to visit him and grandma. After all, we were the ones who left them to go to Hong Kong after that incident you had, yea?"

"It was for a fucking cause." Syaoran replied angrily.

"So I take it we're gonna go?" Yuki asked as he popped his head into the kitchen entrance.

"I really want to see your brother, Syaoran." Meiling chimed as she walked into their conversation.

Syaoran looked at her, as her eyes held determination to go back to Japan. He smirked.

"Yea, whatever. Eriol called for another reason why anyway. So, we'll go."

**---------In Tokyo Japan, Three days later.**

"And action!"

A girl with waist-length auburn hair gracefully walked along the shores of the isolated beach barefooted. Her face stared out before her, her emerald green eyes showed perfect emotion of loneliness and despair. The long white layered dress she wore flowed beautifully with the breeze, as it perfectly wrapped around the curves of her body as she moved. As she walked, she hummed a small sad tune. Her hand swiftly swept away her short bangs to the side as she came to a stop, her body fully turned towards the shore, her eyes looking out at the ocean. Then slowly looking back behind her, a last teary glimpse of the land, no--the world she wanted to leave. She took a step into the cold water. Then another step, and another, and again till' the water reached to her mid-thighs.

"Cut! Someone go get her out of the water! We finally got the scene perfectly how I want it!" The director yelled.

Thus hearing this, the people who worked for this director started to get busy around the beach.

"Sakura! Sakura! What are you doing!" A girl's voice shrieked out.

Sakura Kinomoto continued to walk down the ocean. The workers stopped what they did, as they watched with confusion and worry with their actress. A bodyguard ran towards her, but the girl who shrieked out Sakura's name stopped him as she watched what Sakura wanted to do. Sakura continued on, when suddenly she went underwater, the point where her feet could not reach the ground. A small intent smile was on her face, the cold water did not bother her at all. A few seconds later, the same bodyguard that ran to her, jumped into the water, grabbed hold around her waist, and quickly dragged her back onto the land.

"Sakura Kinomoto! I can't believe you! What made you do such a worrisome thing! God, you do the weirdest things."

Sakura looked at the girl who lectured her as she gave a small giggle.

"Tomoyo, for some reason, the cold numbs my pain away." She replied.

Tomoyo looked at her sadly as they made their way into an expensive looking traveling van. She then took a dry towel off a seat and started to rub Sakura's long hair dry. Tomoyo knew what she was talking about. Even if she was just some girl who chooses and makes Sakura's clothes, and also is her hairstylist, they became really good and close friends since day one. Tomoyo watched as Sakura's sad face looked out the window. She gave out a small unnoticed sigh as she put the towel down.

"Hey. You're still not over the fact that he left you without a reason, ne? It's almost a year Sakura. You can't go through life just moping about one bastard who just left you like that. Besides.. We do only live once."

Sakura looked at her friend and slightly smiled. She knew Tomoyo was just concerned, and she appreciated that. But her heart was broken, so broken by her first love, that the pain was just tremendously unbearable. Her eyes became teary. Sakura looked away from her as she continued looking out the window. The van already had started to move towards their next destination. Tomoyo couldn't stand the way Sakura was acting now. When she first met her, she was cheerful, full of life. But her fragile heart got broken. And so, her high spirits left her too. Again she sighed.

'_Sakura, Sakura. You continue to smile, but the world doesn't know what you're hiding inside. You're really a great actress._' Tomoyo thought as she slightly frowned.

It takes more than an hour to get where they were supposed to be. Sakura leaned her shoulder towards the window of the van, as she rested her head on the window pane, watching little sceneries pass by. As the van moved, another van, yet a shabby looking one blocked her view. It honked at them as a squinty-eyed young man opened their window and started to wave, yelling out to the other passengers in his van that there was someone famous in the driver's expensive-looking van across from them. Sakura blinked as another man opened another window and waved crazily at her.

"YEAA! Give us a WAVE! WHOOoooO!"

She gave a small laugh as she too, also slightly opened her window, and waved appreciatedly at them. As the shabby van drove a little faster, her view changed to a certain chocolate-brown haired guy that sat at the end of the noisy van of his two friends, his body leaning towards the window. His eyes were closed, but he was awake, for his arm lightly was stretched out of the window, his hand moving as it felt the wind passing through his fingers. Sakura's eyes again teared up. A little memory had popped up into her head. She gazed at him, and then her eyes moved towards his hands as her arm also stretched out from her window. Sakura also felt the wind passing through her fingers. It felt nice, cooling and calming to her senses. Their fingers just inches away from each others, and then their vans went separate ways.

**-----------**

**JadedKillerThief- **Wow. Long time to write this one out. I'm pretty lazy so it might take another two weeks to finish chapter 2. Heh. Since its summer vacation and all, I do have time. But see, since I had no internet for the time I typed this out, I'm typing this fanfic out of boredness, but still with the love and inspirement of A Love to Kill. Hehe, I just LOVE that kdrama. So hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I think most parts came from A Love to Kill. So I hope I don't get shot cause' I did say my fanfic was made from that kdrama. . Mmkae? Thank you for reading.

**Note:** _If you wish to submit a review, I would appreciate burns and criticisms as well as good compliments. I like open-minded people. Arigatou._


End file.
